


Very Good

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night in Kurt and Blaine's first apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Good

**Author's Note:**

> For Nikki (facethefall), who wanted rimming and was kind enough to provide a context as well.

Kurt slumped heavily on the couch, the cushions providing a well-earned comfort to his aching back. They had carried a ridiculous amount of boxes up the eighteen stairs that separated the apartment from the ground floor. He felt like he deserved a little rest.   
  
Blaine, meanwhile, was flitting about their ( _their_ ) kitchen. There was the soft clinking of glass as he put things away, and Kurt was pleased to hear him start to arrange their belongings. It was a strange feeling to share a place. More importantly, it was strange to share creative control. For so long, he’d lived in someone else’s space - whether it be the house he shared with his dad, or the house he shared with his parents and Finn. Even the college dorm he’d spent the last year in wasn’t really his. It didn’t have the Kurt Hummel signature look, and even he had realised it wasn’t worth spending time, energy, and money on a room that he wouldn’t be in forever.   
  
After all, he had known that he and Blaine would be getting an apartment together soon enough.   
  
It hadn’t, of course, been as smooth sailing as he would have liked. Firstly, there was the concern about Blaine being accepted to a New York university. Kurt had, for obvious reasons, been quietly confident. However, Blaine had nearly torn himself apart with anxiety waiting to hear. Kurt could understand: they had built their lives around this joint dream of New York City, and he had made the first step. It would have been an undoubtedly difficult situation if Blaine hadn’t been able to join him.   
  
Luckily, he had been accepted to his first college of choice, thanks to his academic transcript from Dalton (something McKinley hadn’t tarnished too much, luckily) and his stellar performance history, including the lead in the musical two years running. The night they had celebrated Blaine’s acceptance letter was one of the best in Kurt’s memory, barring the fact that they hadn’t even been in the same state. Thank goodness for modern technology. And sex toys.   
  
A loud bang interrupted his mental musings, and it was with considerable reluctance that Kurt forced himself up from their couch. They had bought two pieces of furniture for their apartment so far: a couch and a queen sized bed. It nearly didn’t fit in their tiny bedroom, but it was theirs - something they had pooled their meagre funds together for and they managed to drag it in pieces up the stairs and into the apartment. It wasn’t even a new frame, but Kurt had fallen in love with its antique charm and Blaine was just thrilled it wasn’t as expensive as a new one.   
  
One day, Kurt wanted to decorate a spacious apartment from top to bottom. Today was not that day.   
  
And as he entered the kitchen and saw Blaine sheepishly sweeping shattered glass into a paper towel, he realised quickly that today was  _definitely not_ that day.   
  
“Blaine! What are you doing?” he asked, his voice taking on that slightly shrill sound he recognised and hated.  
  
Blaine flinched just slightly and looked up in dismay.   
  
“I was putting away the glasses and then I dropped one, Kurt. I  _dropped_ it. It’s only day one in our apartment and I’m already breaking everything.”  
  
Blaine looked so heartbroken that Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle just a little. Blaine frowned at him in confusion, and Kurt quickly crossed to kneel next to him.   
  
“Oh Blaine. It doesn’t matter. It’s just a glass. I’m sure you’re going to break plenty more before we leave here.”   
  
He grabbed his partner’s hands between his and winced when he felt a tiny glass shard poking up out of the skin.   
  
“Blaine! You’ve some of this glass in your hand, you stupid boy. Why would you sweep it up with your hands?”  
  
He gently brushed Blaine’s palm with another paper towel that had been wrapped around the glasses.   
  
“I didn’t know where we had packed the dustpan and brush,” Blaine admitted.   
  
Kurt pursed his lips together and realised he had not the faintest idea either.   
  
“Come on,” he said. “Let’s gently tidy up what we can now with these paper towels and then I want to check your hand in the bathroom. I can’t be sure I got it all out.”  
  
Blaine flashed him a quick smile and a nod, and they both set about cleaning the glass as quickly as they could, taking care to keep the shards away from their bare hands.   
  
It was only when Kurt was holding a handful of paper towel and glass that he realised they didn’t have a bin yet. Clearly he was going to have to make a list of essential items for tomorrow. For now, he just dumped it all on the sink and then dragged Blaine behind him to the bathroom.   
  
Once again, nothing was as yet unpacked, but at least there was a good light and running water. He pushed Blaine over to sit on the closed toilet lid and examined his hand more thoroughly. A tiny glass shard glinted at him, and he gently used his fingernails to pull it out. Blaine jumped a little at the pain, and Kurt soothed his fingertips over the skin quickly, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.   
  
“Thanks baby,” Blaine murmured.   
  
Kurt stroked a hand through Blaine’s hair. He was curly and scruffy after a long day of manual labour and Kurt never could resist him like this. He played with the curls, pulling lightly, and running his fingers through it until they tangled. Blaine’s eyes closed and he hummed his appreciation.   
  
“Mmm, that’s nice.”  
  
Kurt smiled warmly at him and let his fingers trail down the side of his face, catching a little on the coarse hair on his chin. He traced the shape of his eyebrows, down his nose, and around his mouth. Blaine snapped at his fingers then, and Kurt yelped and pulled his hand back, his laughter echoing a little in the empty room.   
  
Blaine blinked his eyes open slowly and his gaze was so fond and loving that Kurt felt the heat rise in his cheeks just a little. He didn’t blush nearly so often around Blaine any more — a good few years of sex did surprisingly kick the habit — but sometimes Blaine caught him unawares.  
  
“Shower?” he asked, a little breathless.   
  
If he noticed, Blaine politely didn’t mention it, instead nodding and getting to his feet.   
  
“I’ll find the towels if you find the products,” Blaine said.   
  
A quick search of the living room had Kurt feeling eternally thankful to his natural organisational tendencies. Their boxes were labelled (accurately) and packaged neatly, so the required bits were easy to find. They each had suitcases of essentials they had left on the bedroom floor, so toothbrushes and pyjamas came with them as well.   
  
“Six pm pyjama party?” Blaine said, looking a little too enthusiastic.   
  
“I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I could do that staircase one more time today. I think I will be struggling to stand in the shower, to be honest.”   
  
Kurt pointedly ignored Blaine’s leer and starting stripping his clothes off quickly, taking far less care than was his usual routine. He was already in the shower, leaning under the delicious spray, when he realised Blaine had barely moved.   
  
He looked around, belatedly thinking they really should get a shower curtain so they didn’t get water everywhere.   
  
“Coming?” he asked.   
  
Blaine shook his head quickly and starting peeling off his t-shirt, laughing quietly.   
  
“You are distracting,” he said. “I can’t believe that we’ll be using the same bathroom every day.”  
  
Kurt grinned widely, struck anew by the excitement of finally moving in with his boyfriend in New York.   
  
Blaine stepped over the bathtub edge and quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, sloppily kissing his shoulder blade.   
  
“I can join you in the shower  _everyday_ ,” he whispered.   
  
Kurt felt a shiver run through him at that image. He wouldn’t ever get to class on time.   
  
“What about when I have early classes?” he asked, his voice high and a little shaky.   
  
Blaine ran his hands slowly up and down Kurt’s sides, slipping occasionally around his hipbones, gently sliding across the slope of his ass.   
  
“I’ll just think of you in here in the mornings, alone. I’ll think of you jerking off, knowing I was only in the other room. Wishing that you had just woken me up after all.”  
  
Kurt gasped at his words, feeling heat stirring in his achingly exhausted body.   
  
Blaine’s hands snuck around to his groin, slippery with bubbles, and cupped his half-hard cock.   
  
“And then I’d jerk off here, all alone, wishing you had stayed home from class.”  
  
Kurt’s head fell back onto Blaine’s shoulder then, Blaine’s hands stroking him to full hardness. His hips jerked forward, trying to push into Blaine’s fist harder and faster, but Blaine just continued at his own pace.   
  
“I can’t wait to wake you up on the weekend. I’ll blow you while you’re still sleeping and then watch as you wake up, my mouth wrapped around you.”  
  
Kurt’s blood was pumping now, Blaine’s words making him flush and twitch in his hands.   
  
“Want you,” he gasped out and then whined in protest when Blaine’s hands stopped moving.   
  
“Baby, no.”  
  
Kurt was so hard now, cock straining out from his body and he pushed back into Blaine instinctively, gratified to feel Blaine’s erection rubbing slickly against his ass.   
  
“Come on. I’m not done with you yet,” Blaine said and manhandled Kurt out of the shower. He rubbed them both over quickly with the towel, obviously unwilling to take the time to do it properly. Kurt brushed his still damp hair off his forehead, and wiped a line of water from his neck. Blaine’s eyes followed the movement and he saw the moment he snapped.   
  
He darted for Kurt’s wrist and pulled him into the bedroom. Their bed only had a mattress protector on it and Kurt protested as he felt his bare skin hit the rough material.   
  
But that was forgotten when Blaine positioned him roughly on the bed, pressing his legs up to his chest so that his thighs were burning, positioning his hands to hold them up.   
  
“Fuck,” Blaine said. “You look spectacular like this. So pretty.”  
  
Kurt squirmed a little, his muscles feeling the stretch, and he was hyper aware of the water still pooling in places on his skin. They were comfortable now in the bedroom. They were  _phenomenal_ , if Kurt was being honest. But it was him that usually initiated anything different or kinky, a hang up perhaps of his early reluctance and uncertainty and Blaine’s reluctance to push.   
  
To have Blaine casually take control like this was arousing in a way Kurt didn’t realise he was missing.   
  
Blaine surged up to kiss him then, and it was immediately filthy. Kurt thrilled at the feeling of Blaine’s tongue licking into his mouth, knowing that Blaine only got this impatient when he was  _really_ turned on.   
  
He moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips in vain to get some pressure on his cock.   
  
“Just wait for me, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Blaine said, and slid back down his body and settled in between his legs. Kurt’s breath stuttered in his throat then, the feeling of Blaine so close, just looking, almost unbearable.   
  
“Blaine,” he breathed.   
  
Then he felt the hesitant touch of a tongue, a quick puff of breath, and then Blaine was licking him in earnest. Kurt’s eyes shut instinctively, revelling in the feeling of Blaine’s hot tongue lapping over him in broad strokes. It was so different from lubed fingers. It felt like the ultimate expression of something he could never do himself.   
  
Kurt was noisy in bed, he knew he was, and yet he was still taken by surprise by the sounds he made. Blaine’s hands were holding his cheeks apart, baring him comfortably for his wandering tongue. Kurt craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse, but all he could see was Blaine’s curly hair. He felt Blaine gripping him harder, tighter, pulling him closer until his hips were no longer touching the bed. His head fell back once more.   
  
Blaine started tonguing into his hole then, piercing strokes that had Kurt letting go of one leg and reaching for his cock in moments. Blaine chuckled, the sound pressing into his flesh, and Kurt just groaned in response.   
  
The quiet noises that Blaine was making, lapping and sucking and panting, made the whole thing so real, so erotic. Kurt found himself picturing what he looked like, spread out like this on the bed, Blaine tucked in and licking him open. He wanted a mirror on the roof, shameless in the midst of the moment, desperately wishing he could see.   
  
It was that image, thinking of Blaine’s hair bobbing sinfully between his legs, but so much lower than usual, that had Kurt thrusting hard into his fist before coming in long streaks along his stomach. His whole body clenched and he could feel Blaine shudder in response, still licking over the muscles of his ass relentlessly.   
  
As the orgasm subsided, Kurt’s muscle control fell apart, and his legs slipped down, nearly clocking Blaine in the side of the head. Taking the cue for what it was, Blaine looked up, grinning widely and looking so pleased with himself that Kurt couldn’t help but grin in response.   
  
“So good,” Kurt whispered, his voice ragged.   
  
Blaine sucked a finger into his mouth, then slipped it back down to his hole, pressing gently against slippery flesh. It slid in just enough for Kurt to catch his breath.   
  
Blaine pulled it back out and then climbed up over Kurt, straddling his chest.   
  
“No lube, baby, otherwise I’d fuck you wide open.”  
  
Kurt moaned at the words, even contemplated going without for a brief moment. But Blaine was already running a hand along his jaw, gently pressing a finger into his mouth until it opened and then cradling his jaw.   
  
“So instead I’m going to fuck your mouth, if that’s okay?”   
  
Kurt just whimpered in response, his vocal cords tired and his brain barely processing. He had time to nod quickly before Blaine was feeding his cock into his mouth, gently pressing in. Kurt’s body was thrumming in the wake of his orgasm, his limbs lethargic and heavy, and he focused on breathing carefully through his nose and controlling his gag reflex.   
  
Blaine’s cock hit the back of his throat and he locked eyes with Blaine above him, taking in his flared nostrils, the way he was biting his bottom lip. He was beautiful, and so careful of Kurt that he felt a surge of warmth through his stomach. God, he loved this boy.   
  
He swallowed heavily, kept breathing, and let Blaine hold his up just a little and push in even further, deep into his throat.   
  
“Fuck baby, that’s so good,” Blaine groaned, his voice scratchy and Kurt’s ass clenched reflexively.   
  
Blaine started to move then, slowly and so carefully, his hands soft on his jaw and his eyes never leaving Kurt’s. His neck was already starting to strain at the angle but he knew Blaine wouldn’t last long.   
  
A few more long, deep strokes, and Blaine was already panting heavily, his movement getting a little shakier.   
  
“You look so hot like this,” Blaine whispered, and he let his own head fall back for just a few more strokes, while still carefully guiding Kurt’s mouth.   
  
Kurt felt the shaking of Blaine’s thighs around him and then Blaine was pulling his mouth away, shifting instead to take his cock in one hand, pumping furiously. It was slick and slippery from Kurt’s mouth, and Blaine grunted as he thrust forward into his first, his eyes once again on Kurt’s face.   
  
“Open up, baby, open your mouth for me,” he said, and Kurt did so, quickly, letting his tongue hang loose.   
  
One more stroke and then Blaine was coming, his whole body frozen for a moment, his thighs clenching around Kurt’s chest. And then Kurt was closing his eyes as Blaine spurted into Kurt’s mouth and over his face.   
  
He felt Blaine’s movements still and gently opened his eyes. Blaine was looking down at him fondly, and he leaned down to lap up a streak of come from his cheek.   
  
“We’re a mess,” Kurt said, raising an accusing eyebrow.   
  
“You mean you’re a mess,” Blaine responded cheekily. But as he went to jump up, he realised that he had in fact sat on Kurt’s chest — where he had just come all over himself. Kurt couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at Blaine’s horrified expression.   
  
“Honestly, it was your fault,” Kurt said.   
  
Grumbling, Blaine jumped up and started burrowing through their suitcases.   
  
“Aha!” He cried and returned to the bed with a pocket packet of tissues. He wiped off Kurt’s face and body, and his own thighs, and then dropped the tissues onto the floor.   
  
“We really need a bin,” Kurt mused. They would have to go out first thing in the morning.   
  
“I think we need another shower,” Blaine said, a yawn breaking the sentence as he clambered back onto the bed.   
  
“Don’t fall asleep! We haven’t even eaten dinner yet.”  
  
“But I’m tired,” Blaine said and snuggled into Kurt’s side.   
  
Kurt gently ran his fingers through his hair, and let his own eyes slip closed.   
  
“Just a couple of minutes then,” he acquiesced. They would be sticky and starving later, but this was New York. There was always late night takeaway.   
  
Besides, Kurt still had to show Blaine his favourite restaurants. Maybe he could even persuade him to put on clothes later.   
  
He sighed happily. Kurt Hummel was in New York City, with his beautiful and sexy boyfriend, in their first apartment. Life was  _very_ good. 


End file.
